Saving Grace, Special Son
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Sirius escapes when Harry is 4 and goes to save his Godson. As Sirius is the only one left to know Harry's heritage. When he gets there he sees his abused godson and takes him away. Harry will grow up with family and his betrothed only problem is Harry won't talk…
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped with Aspergers, Dyslexia, OCD, ADHD and a whole lot more so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters. Also I am a very sick person so their will be periods where I don't update. But ALL my stories will be updated eventually.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Sirius escapes when Harry is 4 and goes to save his Godson. As Sirius is the only one left to know Harry's heritage. When he gets there he sees his abused godson and takes him away. Harry will grow up with family and his betrothed only problem is Harry won't talk…

* * *

 **Author's Note: Warning: Harem/Slavery/Abuse**

 **Harry Potter/Avengers/Percy Jackson**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Sirius runs in his dog form with a raven above his head though the streets he had finally escaped with his cousin and was going to find his godson. That he had promised to protect. He couldn't believe he let himself he cursed by Dumbledore into handing over his godson.

They reach 4 Privat Drive and changes into their human forms. Sirius was actually a High Elf since Lily changed him that was how he kept his mind in Azkaban. Same with his cousin Bellatrix who was innocent of her crimes and Barty had Imperio'd her. She was actually a concubine to himself and House Black. Lestrange stole her even though she was bonded to him. She had begged to be bonded to him to save her. Sirius had sent his Concubines and Consorts except one to get his other Children of Prongs Harry Septuplets and the Duodecaplets that were born a year after Harry.

They glamour themselves and unlock the door with the wands they had stolen.

" _Point me_ _Prince_ _Harald James Fleamont Sirius Lokhi Olban Moonstar-Potter-Mythsun-Spitfire-Desertheat",_ Sirius whispers

The wand points to the hallway closet. Sirius frowns but hears a whimper. Surely the Dursley's wouldn't have locked up Harry in the middle of the day.

"They won't have", Bellatrix whispers angrily

" _Alohomora",_ Sirius whispers

Sirius and Bellatrix see a small child that looked about 2. He was whimpering and clutching his arm to his chest. Sirius knew this was Harry and he was angry the Dumbledore.

"Hello Harry remember me?" Sirius asks softly at the cringing boy, "Your my little Pup"

"And me little bird?" Bellatrix asks

Harry nods with tears in his eyes.

"We are taking you out of here Pup. Would you like to come with us?" Sirius asks softly

Harry looks at Sirius and Bellatrix remembering the man he knew as a kind man and the kind woman. Harry holds out his one could arm crying.

Sirius gently picks him up and could feel all of Harry's ribs and one felt broken. Harry was crying. And Sirius could see little wings come out they were gold, silver, purple and turquoise. Sirius and Bellatrix were surprised but he had seen a lot of things.

"Shh Pup Uncle Siri will help you", Sirius says softly

"And Aunt Bella", Bellatrix says

Sirius and Bellatrix could hear Harry's stomach rumbling. He obviously hadn't been fed.

"We will leave here now and never return", Sirius says standing up with Harry in his arms

Harry's little good arms holds on to Sirius's shirt.

"Hold on tight Pup", Sirius says and he and Bellatrix apparate out of number 4 Privat Drive just as he felt other wizards approaching

* * *

Remus, Dumbledore and Minerva arrive at 4 Privat Drive after they felt the wards go off. They had been having a meeting about Sirius's and Bellatrix's escape from Azkaban. They enter the house to find no one home.

"He has been here his magic is here and his scent and so is Bellatrix", Remus says sniffing the air

" _Point me Harry Potter",_ Dumbledore says and his wand holds still, "We must fear that the Death Eaters now have Harry. I will send people out we must find him"

Minerva had an idea about where Harry might be as she had been with House Gryffindor for over 50 years. If she was right Sirius was on there side because he wouldn't be able to get in otherwise…

* * *

Sirius appears at Gringotts and immediately asks to floo too Mythsun Island. Which surprised that goblins. But when they realised it was Lord Black them immediately lead him to the floo. Sirius covers Harry as they floo to the Gringotts Branch of Mythsun Island.

"Lord Black", Director Haznok says see him

"Lord Haznok. I need you to send a message to his Majesty King Fleamont and Queen Euphemia tell them that I have their grandson and he needs medically attention and send for my Consort and Concubines", Sirius says

"I will send it right away", Haznok says sending a message

"Harry this is a friend of your Grandfathers Haznok", Sirius says softly

Harry was still very scared he didn't know what to make of the creature. Sirius sits done with Harry on his lap. Harry still wouldn't let go of him. Bellatrix sits besides Sirius.

"Your Consorts and Concubines have started to arrive", Haznok says

"SIRIUS BLACK, BELLATRIX BLACK. WHY DID YOU ESCAPE!" a voice shouts

Harry cringes into Sirius

"Amelia stop", Sirius orders his Consort

Amelia chocks not able to say anything.

"Now you need to listen to me. My godson is scared and hurt you will be polite and will listen to my story through pensieve memory. You may speak now", Sirius says

Amelia looks at the little boy in Sirius's lap and it couldn't be Harry as he was 4. This boy looked to be 2. The other Consorts and Concubines come and Sirius repeats the order. They each had the other children of James and Lily with them. They too looked in poor health. What had Dumbledore done! Sirius was angry.

Suddenly trumpets play.

"ALL RISE FOR HIS MAJESTY KING FLEAMONT THE FIRST, SOVEREIGN OF MYTHSUN, KING OF SHOOTINGSTAR, KING OF WATERFALL, EMPEROR OF SPITFIRE, SULTAN OF DESERTHEAT, PRINCE OF THE DRACONIS, PRINCE OF VAMPIRES, HEAD AND LORD OF THE IMPERIAL AND MOST ROYAL HOUSES OF PENDRAGON, EMRYS, AND LE FEY, HEAD AND LORD OF THE MOST ANCIENT AND MOST ROYAL HOUSES OF GRYFFINDOR AND HUFFLEPUFF, HEAD AND LORD OF THE MOST ANCIENT AND MOST NOBLE HOUSES OF POTTER AND PEVERELL, HEAD AND LORD OF THE ANCIENT AND NOBLE HOUSE OF TRIPLE, HEAD AND LORD OF THE NOBLE HOUSE OF FLEAMONT. AND HER MAJESTY QUEEN CONSORT EUPHEMIA, QUEEN OF MYTHSUN, QUEEN OF SHOOTINGSTAR, QUEEN OF WATERFALL, EMPRESS OF SPITFIRE, SULTANA OF DESERTHEAT, PRINCESS OF VAMPIRES, AND PRINCESS OF WOLF-FOLK", a goblin calls

Harry cringes at the yell. Sirius holds him gently as Harry's Grandparents Fleamont and Euphemia appear. They see Sirius and his Consorts and Concubines and most of all Harry. They knew it was Harry because he looked like his father but had wings. They frown those wings look familiar to angel wings.

"You found our grandchildren?" King Fleamont asks

"Yes your Majesty this is Harry in my lap he was with Petunia Dursley nee Evans. He is in need of medical attention your Majesty's", Sirius says

"He was never meant to go there!" Queen Euphemia says

"We know. But Dumbledore through my Siri in Azkaban without a trial and myself", Bellatrix says

"So you didn't betray my son?" King Fleamont asks

"I swear on my magic and life I didn't betray your son Prince James Fleamont Lokhi Potter-Mythsun", Sirius says and he doesn't die so he was telling the truth

"I swear on my magic and life that I didn't torture the Longbottom's. I was impero'd but shielded Neville from his parents torture", Bellatrix says and she doesn't die either so she was telling the truth

"Do you both seek political asylum?" King Fleamont asks

"Yes your Majesty", Sirius says

"Then granted I will write up the papers", King Fleamont says

"I am sorry Siri I didn't help you and for yelling before", Amelia Bones says

"It is ok. If I had done those things then I would have deserved to be yelled at. But the children need us to be gentle", Sirius says

"These are all our other grandchildren?" Queen Euphemia asks

"These are Harry's Octuplets Rosalina, Chrysanthemum, Pandora, Iolanthe, Morgana, Carnation and Abraham and the Duodecaplets Bluebell, Magnolia, Freesia, Ivy, Lotus, Daffodil, Charlus, Charles, Dahlia, Violet, Matthew and Zinnia", Sirius says already knowing which child was which

"Well Harry is our heir", King Fleamont says

"We are so happy to have a lot of grandchildren", Queen Euphemia says beaming, "Hi children I am you Nana"

"I am your Poppy. Your Second Grandfather", King Fleamont says

"Nana, Poppy going to take us in now?" Freesia asks who was just 3

"Yes. With your Uncle Sirius too. Where have you been?" King Fleamont asks gently

"Orphanage", Rosalina says who was 4

"Maybe you what an inheritance test done on young Prince Harald as he is the eldest?" Haznok asks

"That will be good. Then we will give Harry medical attention", King Fleamont says, "And his siblings medical attention"

"I need 7 drops of blood", Haznok says

"Harry, Pup, we need 7 drops of your blood", Sirius says softly

Harry holds out his good hand. Haznok pin pricks Harry's finger and lets 7 drops of blood fall and Haznok then heals it.

"This will tell us everything we need too know", Haznok says and starts chanting

A list appears and Haznok hands it too the adults

 _ **Inheritance Test**_

 _Harald James Fleamont Sirius Lokhi Nicholas Olban Moonstar-Potter-Mythsun-Spitfire-Desertheat-Waterfall-Shootingstar_

 _ **Confirmed Titles**_

 _Crown Prince of Mythsun (North Sea)_

 _Crown Imperial Prince of Spitfire (Indian Ocean)_

 _Crown Prince of Desertheat (Arabian Sea)_

 _Crown Prince of Shootingstar (Atlantic Ocean)_

 _Crown Prince of Waterfall (Pacific Ocean)_

 _Heir Apparent Prince of Alfheim (Mother's Side)_

 _Prince of the Light Veela of Greece (Mother's Side)_

 _Prince of the Dark Veela (Mothers Side)_

 _Prince of the Summer Fae (Mother's Side)_

 _Prince of the Winter Fae (Mother's Side)_

 _Prince of Vampires (Father's Side)_

 _Prince of the Dryads (Mother's Side)_

 _Prince of Furies (Mothers Side)_

 _Prince of the Draconis (Father's Side)_

 _Prince of Asgard (Father's Side)_

 _Prince of Jotunheim (Father's Side)_

 _Prince of Vanaheim (Father's Side)_

 _Prince of the Skies (Father's Side)_

 _Prince of the Seas (Mother's Side)_

 _Prince of the Underworld (Father's Side)_

 _Prince of the Wolf Folk (Father's Side)_

 _Tsar of Magical Russia (Mother's Side)_

 _Lord of the Imperial and Most Royal House of Romanov (Mother's Side through Blood Adoption)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Ravenclaw (Mother)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Slytherin (Mother's Side through Blood Adoption)_

 _ **Heirships**_

 _Heir of the Imperial and Most Royal House of Pendragon (Father)_

 _Heir of the Imperial and Most Royal House of Le Fey (Father)_

 _Heir of the Imperial and Most Royal House of Emrys (Father)_

 _Heir of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Gryffindor (Father)_

 _Heir of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Hufflepuff (Father)_

 _Heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter (Father)_

 _Heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell (Father)_

 _Heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black (Father/Godfather)_

 _Heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Flamel (Mother's Side)_

 _Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Burke (Father/Godfather)_

 _Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Blishwick (Father/Godfather)_

 _Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Max (Father/Godfather)_

 _Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Rosier (Father/Godfather)_

 _Heir of the Ancient and Noble House Triple (Father)_

 _Heir of the Minor Royal House of Croft (Morher)_

 _Heir of the Noble House of Fleamont (Father)_

 _ **By Right of Conquest**_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Slytherin (Right of Conquest)_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Sayre (Right of Conquest)_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Steward (Right of Conquest)_

 _Lord of the Ancient House of Gibbon (Right of Conquest)_

 _Lord of the Ancient House of Lowe (Right of Conquest)_

 _Lord of the Ancient House of Pyites (Right of Conquest)_

 _Lord of the Noble House of Gaunt (Right of Conquest)_

 _ **Descendent of:**_

 _Lord Zeus and Lady Hera from the Pendragon and Gryffindor Lines_

 _Lord Hades and Lady Persephone from the Peverell Line_

 _Lord Poseidon and Lady Amphitrite from the Fleamont Line_

 _Lady Athena from the Ravenclaw Line_

 _Lord Apollo from the Ravenclaw Line_

 _Lady Nyx from the Slytherin Line and Black Lines_

 _Lady Eris from Slytherin Line_

 _Lady Harmonia from the Hufflepuff Line_

 _Lord Janus from the Hufflepuff Line_

 _Lord Hermes from the Potter Line_

 _Lady Bellona from the Potter Line_

 _Lord Hephaestus from the Tripe Line_

 _Lady Aphrodite from the Triple Line_

 _Lord Terminus from the Max Line_

 _Lady Hecate from the Emrys Line_

 _Lord Thanatos from the Peverell Line_

 _Lady Morgana from the Le Fey Line_

 _Lord Merlin from the Emrys Line_

 _Grandfather Prince Loki of Asgard and Jotunheim (Father's)_

 _Great Grandfather Prince Thor of Asgard (Father's Side)_

 _Great-Great Grandfather King Odin of Asgard (Asgardian)_

 _Great-Great Grandmother Queen Frigga of Asgard (Princess of Vanaheim)_

 _ **Vaults:**_

 _Mythsun Vault_

 _Potter Vault_

 _Pendragon Vault_

 _Spitfire Vault_

 _Desertheat Vault_

 _Le Fey Vault_

 _Emrys Vault_

 _Romanov Vault_

 _Gryffindor Vault_

 _Ravenclaw Vault_

 _Hufflepuff Vault_

 _Slytherin Vault_

 _Peverell Vault_

 _Triple Vault_

 _Fleamont Vault_

 _Flamel Vault_

 _Sayre Vault_

 _Stewart Vault_

 _Gaunt Vault_

 _Gibbon Vault_

 _Lowe Vault_

 _Pyrites Vault_

 _ **Species:**_

 _High Elf (Mother's Side)_

 _Part Light Veela (Mother's Side)_

 _Part Dark Veela (Mother's Side)_

 _Part Phoenix (Father's Side)_

 _Part Draconis (Father's Side)_

 _Part Star (Mother's Side)_

 _Part Summer Fae (Mother's Side)_

 _Part Winter Fae (Mother's Side)_

 _Part Dryad (Mother's Side)_

 _Part Fury (Mother's Side)_

 _Part Kitsune (Father's Side)_

 _Part Siren (Mother's Side)_

 _Part Jotun (Father's Side)_

 _Part AESir (Father's Side)_

 _Part Vanir (Father's Side)_

 _Part Vampire (Father's Side)_

 _Part Wolf (Father's Side)_

 _Part Imp (Fathers Side)_

 _Part Demigod (Father and Mothers side)_

 _Part Angel (Died but came back)_

 _ **Mates:**_

 _Lady Artemis (Goddess of the Moon, Hunt, Chasity, Maidenhood, Forest, Hills, Wilderness and Archery)_

 _Lady Hestia (Goddess of the Hearth, Home, Family)_

 _Zoe Nightshade (Lieutenant of the Hunt)_

 _Daphne Greengrass_

 _Tracey Davis_

 _Su Li_

 _Luna Lovegood_

 _Padma Patil_

 _Mandy Brocklehurst_

 _Lilith Moon_

 _Isobel MacDonald_

 _Morag MacDonald_

 _Katie Bell_

 _Megan Jones_

 _Susan Bones_

 _Mackendra McGonagall_

 _Julia Serpentina Scamander_

 _Penelope Clearwater_

 _Julia Diggory_

 _Nymphadora Tonks_

 _Stella Scola (Part Siren)_

 _Cherry Ollivander_

 _Rozalin Diggory_

 _Katya Flitwick (Half-Goblin)_

 _Aslade (Valkyie)_

 _Kaetia Dixon (Werewolf)_

 _Sephrenia (Fury)_

 _Katiryia (Queen of Vanaheim)_

 _Elys Forest (High Elf)_

 _Polgara (Vampire)_

 _Poledra (Vampire)_

 _Cyradis Heimdallsdaughter (Asgard)_

 _Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano (Demigod) (Daughter of Bellona)_

 _Hylla Ramirez-Arellano (Demigod) (Queen of the Amazons) (Daughter of Bellona)_

 _Clarisse La Rue (Demigod) (Daughter of Ares)_

 _Bianca di Angelo (Demigod) (Daughter of Hades)_

 _Thalia Grace (Demigod) (Daughter of Zeus)_

 _Fleur Delacour (Veela)_

 _ **Slave Contracts (Starting at Age 11)**_

 _Blaise Zabini (Captain of Guards)_

 _Barnaby Lee (Guard)_

 _Su Li (Also Betrothed) (Guard)_

 _Rodger Davies (Guard)_

 _Seamus Finnigan (Guard)_

 _Penelope Clearwater (Also Betrothed) (Healer)_

"Well that all will be interesting", King Fleamont says

"After all Lady Artemis and Lady Hestia are virgin goddesses", Sirius adds

"Those girls will be bound too Harald. So those witches can't be sold", Queen Euphemia says

"He died!" growls Sirius, "That is why he has wings"

Harry flinches.

"Sorry Pup. I am not mad at you. Ok Pup?" Sirius asks gentle

Harry nods.

"Those Dursley's will be punished for harming my Grandson to the point of death", King Fleamont hisses

"Now I have the will of Prince James and Princess Lillian do you want me to read it? This is the official and real copy", Haznok says

"Yes lets do it", King Fleamont says

 _ **The Last Will and Testament**_

 _ **Of**_

 _ **Crown Prince James Fleamont Charlus Henry Potter-Mythsun**_

 _ **Crown Prince of Mythsun**_

 _ **Crown Imperial Prince of Spitfire**_

 _ **Crown Prince of Shootingstar**_

 _ **Crown Prince of Waterfall**_

 _ **Prince of the Draconis**_

 _ **Prince of the Phoenix's**_

 _ **Prince of Jotunheim**_

 _ **Prince of Asgard**_

 _ **Prince of Vanaheim**_

 _ **Prince of Vampires**_

 _ **Prince of the Wolf-Folk**_

 _ **Heir of the Imperial and Most Royal House of Pendragon**_

 _ **Heir of the Imperial and Most Royal House of Le Fey**_

 _ **Heir of the Imperial and Most Royal House of Emrys**_

 _ **Heir of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Gryffindor**_

 _ **Heir of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Hufflepuff**_

 _ **Heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter**_

 _ **Heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell**_

 _ **And**_

 _ **Princess Lillian Jasmine Potter-Mythsun nee Moonstar**_

 _ **Princess of Alfheim**_

 _ **Princess of the Light Veela of Greece**_

 _ **Princess of the Dark Veela of Greece**_

 _ **Princess of the Stars**_

 _ **Princess of the Summer Fae**_

 _ **Princess of the Winter Fae**_

 _ **Princess of the Dryads**_

 _ **Princess of the Furies**_

 _ **Princess of the Sirens**_

 _ **Lady of the Imperial and Most Royal House of Romanov (Through Blood Adoption)**_

 _ **Lady of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Ravenclaw**_

 _ **Lady of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Slytherin (Through Blood Adoption)**_

 _We, the aforementioned, being of complete mental health and free will hereby decree this Will our last testament, making all previous Wills void._

 _In case of our demise the following are to be given the following:_

 _A: To Lord Sirius Orion Black or Padfoot our brother in all but blood. We leave:_

 _1\. A sum of 50,000,000 Galleons_

 _2\. Title to a Manor in Nice, France_

 _3\. Title to a house in Cardiff, Wales_

 _4\. Title to a Vila in Fiji_

 _Also Lily and I would like to say that we don't blame Sirius for our death as Peter Pettigrew was our secret keeper._

 _B: To Remus John Lupin or Moony also our brother in all but blood. We leave:_

 _1\. A sum of 100,000,000 Galleons_

 _2\. Titles to a Manor in Paris, France_

 _3\. Title to a house in London, England_

 _4\. Title to a house in Scotland, England_

 _5\. Title to a Villa in the Philippines_

 _Also Moony we order you to buy some new clothes!_

 _C: To Peter Patrick Pettigrew or Wormtail. We leave:_

 _Nothing because you betrayed as by being Secret Keeper! And we leave the fact he is a Rat Animagus_

 _D: To Frank Neville Longbottom or Roar and Princess Alice Moonstar-Longbottom. We leave:_

 _1\. A sum of 60,000 Galleons_

 _2\. Title to a House in Madrid, Spain_

 _E: To our Godson Prince Neville Frank Longbottom. We leave:_

 _1\. A sum of 50,000 Galleons in a trust vault_

 _2\. Title to a Villa in Hawaii_

 _And Pictures of your parents in school_

 _F: To Minerva Isobel McGonagall. We leave:_

 _1\. A Sum of 10,000,000 Galleons_

 _2\. Titles to Villa in the Caribbean_

 _G: To My Father King Fleamont Potter-Mythsun and Mother Queen Euphemia Potter-Mythsun. We leave:_

 _The photos of the children and Lily when she was pregnant_

 _H: To our first-born son Harald James Fleamont Sirius Lokhi Nicholas Olban we leave:_

 _1\. A sum of 80,000 Galleons in a trust vault to re-fill each year till he is 17_

 _2\. Title to a House in London_

 _3\. Title to a villa in the Mediterranean_

 _E: To our other (21) Rosalina Lillian Alexandra Sulpicia, Chrysanthemum Audrey Victoria Stelle, Pandora Marie Ebony Athena, Iolanthe Jasmine Rosemary Bellona, Morgana Lilac Aphrodite Hecate, Acacia Grace Hera, Victoria, Indigo Blossom Minerva Lashanrda, Carnation Olga Alexandra Maria, Prince Ryder Frank Jarillon Larkin, Princess Dorea Marlene Rowena Evangelina, Prince Ignotus Severus Aubrey Basil, Prince Ryuga Saffron Godric Geran, Prince Louis Kail William Antonio, Prince Tiberius Narcissus Octavian Talton, Princess Cherry Dorcas Nesayallindra Lilad, Prince Arthur Lewis Orieus Machair, Princess Ocra Amelia Aislinn Eartha, Princess Begonia Coco Ziggy Solace, Abraham Balin Ash Poseidon and Ralston Alexei Nicholas Hephaestus we leave:_

 _1/ A sum of 80,000 Galleons in a trust vault to re-fill each year till they are 17_

 _2\. Titles to 21 houses…_

 _F: To our Duodecaplets, Bluebell Anastasia Tatiana Sarah, Magnolia Liselle Juliana Frigga, Freesia Euphemia Grace Dorea, Ivy Maeve Rochelle Nyx, Lotus Maria Callie Persephone, Daffodil Liliad Delta Minerva, Charlus Thor Oberon Remus Merlin, Charles Steven Tristian Dunstan, Dahlia Hope Sofia Amphitrite, Violet Evelyn Athenodora Hera, Matthew Christian Kiron Hades and Zinnia Yvaine Melody Farbauti. We leave:_

 _A sum of 80,000 Galleons in a trust vault to re-fill each year till they turn 17_

 _Titles to 12 houses…_

 _G: To Albus Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. We leave you:_

 _NOTHING AS YOU HAVE GOT US KILLED!_

 _All remaining assets go to our children._

 _In question of custody of our children. We leave the following people in order:_

 _1\. King Fleamont and Queen Euphemia Potter-Mythsun_

 _2\. Sirius Orion Black II (Godfather)_

 _3\. High King Olban and High Queen Liselle Moonstar of Alfheim (Great-Great Grandparents)_

 _4\. Loki Odinson (Prince of Asgard and Jotunheim) (Grandfather)_

 _5\. Thor Odinson (Crown Prince of Asgard) (Great Grandfather)_

 _6\. King Allfather Odin Borson and Queen Frigga (Great Grandparents)_

 _7\. Great-Great-Great Grandparents King Oberon Highstar and Queen Tatiana princess of the Dryads._

 _8\. Crown Prince Verdan of Alfheim and Princess Audrey Highstar of the Summer Fae (Great Grandparents)_

 _9\. Heir Apparent Prince Brin and Princess Alexandra Stavros (Grandparents)_

 _10\. Remus John Lupin (Godfather 2)_

 _11\. Frank and Alice Longbottom (Godfather 3 and Godmother)_

 _12\. Amelia Susan Bones (Godmother 2)_

 _13\. Minerva McGonagall (Godmother 3)_

 _14\. Mary Macdonald (Godmother 4)_

 _15\. Marlene McKinnon (Godmother 5)_

 _16\. Dorcas Meadows_

 _17\. Xenophilus and Pandora Lovegood_

 _18\. Chiron_

 _19\. Andromeda Druella Black-Tonks and Edward Tonks_

 _Under NO circumstances are our children to be placed with Petunia Dursley and her husband or Albus Dumbledore!_

 _Signed_

 _Crown Prince James Fleamont Charlus Henry Potter_

 _Princess Lillian Jasmine Potter nee Evans_

 _Witnesses_

 _King Ragnok of the Goblins of the United Kingdom_

 _Account Manger Haznok of the Goblins of Mythsun_

"Can I blood adopt Harry and the others? I would like to be there father as well as James wanted me too", Sirius asks

"They will still be the heirs to the throne of Mythsun dear", Queen Euphemia says

"Very well. You can adopt them. And if Euphemia and I die before Harry is 15 and emancipated you will become Regent of the Mythsun Throne", King Fleamont says

"Very well King Fleamont", Sirius says

"Your like a second son too us anyway we just couldn't adopt you because of your parents", Queen Euphemia says

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Your Majesty's, Highnesses, Lords and Ladies a Lady Minerva has arrive here with news", a goblin says

"Send her in", King Fleamont says wanting to see his Gryffindor Consort

Minerva comes in and sees Sirius with a little boy in his lap and sees Bellatrix. So it was true they were together. Minerva also sees all of Sirius's consorts and concubines with a child in their laps. She sees her King and Queen and curtsey's.

"My Lord Husband", Minerva says

"Minerva", King Fleamont says kissing her

"I take it Sirius and Bellatrix are innocent?" Minerva asks

"Yes we are we already swore on our magic and lives", Sirius says

"Is that little boy Harry?" Minerva asks

"Yes. He is about to go to the local hospital with his siblings", Sirius replies

"He looks about 2", Minerva says shocked

"He hasn't spoken a word yet", Sirius says sadly

"Lets do the adoption. We need 7 drops of blood from you Lord Black in each glass for each child", Haznok says

Sirius cuts his palm and lets 7 drops of blood into 23 glasses. Once that was added to the potion it turns silver. Each child was coaxed into drinking the glass.

"There last name now will be Moonstar-Potter-Black-Mythsun-Spitfire-Desertheat-Waterfall-Shootingstar", Hazok says

"Long last name but it can't be helped", Queen Euphemia says

"Lets go to the hospital now. Haznok call them and let them know we are coming. With 19 children and one in a serious condition", King Fleamont says

"I will your Majesty", Haznok says bowing

Everyone starts to leave to the cars. Getting in with the King and Queen was Sirius, Bellatrix, Amelia, Minerva and two others with a child in their lap. The others get in the other cars.

"St Suns now", King Fleamont orders the driver

"Yes your Majesty", the driver says

The cars pull out and into the streets and Harry was still holding onto Sirius. He lets out a small whimper as the car jerks.

"Shh Pup. Soon you will be without pain. I promise", Sirius says cooed in Harry's ear

They arrive at the hospital within 8 minutes. Doctors, Healers and Nurses were waiting for them. When they get out Healers and Doctor's rush to them and direct them to private big room reserved for the royal family. Healers and Doctors immediately begin to assess the kids. But Harry wouldn't let go of Sirius.

"Come on sweetie you can let go now your safe", a nurse says

But Harry won't let go.

"He can stay on my lap", Sirius says

"You need to check Lord Black and Miss Black for everything too they were wrongly imprisoned in Azkaban", King Fleamont says

"Of course your Majesty", the Healer says

"I am here to help my Grandson too Fleamont", Prince Loki says appearing

"Welcome Loki. Our joint Grandson is in need of help", King Fleamont says

Loki used his essence to help Fleamont conceive James with Euphemia. So Fleamont and Loki were Harry's grandfathers.

The Healer waves her wand over Harry and a sheet of paper appears with his injuries or blocks on them.

"You might what to see this your Majesty", the Healer says giving the list to the King and his Queen

 _ **Health Test On**_

 _ **Harald James Fleamont Sirius Lokhi Nicholas Olban Moonstar-Potter-Black-Mythsun-Spitfire-Desertheat-Waterfall-Shootingstar**_

 _ **Blocks**_

 _Immortality (By being a High Elf/Vampire/Phoenix/Fury/Star)_

 _Natural Parseltongue_

 _Natural Parselmagic (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Natural Shape-Shifting (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Natural Occlumency (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Natural Legilimency (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Natural Beast Speaking (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Natural Elemental (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Photographic Memory (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _IQ: 175: (65% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Seer/Sight (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Aura Seeing (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Night Vision (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Allure (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Battle Magic (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Truth Reader (90% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Lie Reader (90% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Analytical Abilities (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Technopath (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Agility (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Metamorphmagus (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Telepath (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Healing (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Empathy (98% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Illusions (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Gift of Tongues (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Glamour Abilities (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Weapon Knowledge (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Immunity to Fire (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Fire Travel (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Mist Control (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Teleportation (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Charm Speak (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Dream Manipulation (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Fox Fire Manipulation (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Electrokinesis (Ability to Control Thunder and Lightning)_ _(100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Atmokinesis (Ability to Control the Weather) (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Lock Manipulation and Intuition (Sense the internal structure and mechanisms of any lock and instantly identify curses and traps placed on locks) (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Audiokinesis (Make sharp ultrasonic whistle like sound that stuns opponents) (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Photokinesis (Ability to Control over light) (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Ferrokinesis (Ability to sense and summon and quantity of precious metals and jewels) (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Necromancy (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Umbrakinesis (Ability to control Shadows) (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Cryokinese (Ability to control Snow, Ice and Cold) (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Chlorokinesis (Ability to control flowers and plants) (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _ **Curses**_

 _Bonds Block (Cast by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Muggle Enraging Curse (Cast by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Horcrux (1 of 6 Accidental by Voldemort/Tom Riddle)_

 _ **Potions**_

 _Magic Depriving Potion (Brewed by Albus Dumbledore, Keyed to Albus Dumbledore)_

 _ **Charms**_

 _Tracking Charm (Placed by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Binding Charm (Placed by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _ **Injuries**_

 _2 Broken Ribs (Left Side)_

 _3 Cracked Ribs (Right Side)_

 _3 Breaks in Right Arm_

 _3 Broken Bones in Right Hand_

 _2 Broken Bones in Right Leg_

 _Concussion_

 _Signs of Strangulation_

 _Signs of Starvation_

 _Malnutrition_

King Fleamont, Queen Euphemia, Amelia, Minerva, Bellatrix and Sirius swear. His injuries where worse than they had known.

"We will need to set his bones in a casts since the break we don't want to put him in more pain with potions", the Healer says

"Ok then do it", King Fleamont says

"Pup they have to set your bones so they can help. Can you stay real still for me? You can stay in my lap", Sirius says with a nod from the healer saying it was ok

Harry nods.

"What colour casts do you want?" the Healer asks gently showing him the colours

Harry picks out Blue, Turquoise and Gold. The healer smiles and says she would get the colours. They gave Harry some medicine for the pain and set his leg and arm and strapped his ribs.

"Good boy Pup", Sirius says when it was all over

"When can the blocks be taken off?" Queen Euphemia asks

"Once he is well enough and healed", a Healer says

"How are the other kids?" Minerva asks

"They have signs of Starvation and Malnutrition but that is about it", the Healer says

"Thank you", King Fleamont says

"King Fleamont can we go to a pet stop before heading to the palace I am going to buy my godchildren a pet", Sirius says

"Ok that will be fine", King Fleamont says

Sirius carries Harry out of the hospital with instructions to watch the concussion. Their drivers take them to a pet story. Sirius carries Harry around the shop while the others look for pets Harry points out two kneazle's. One black, next one white and another black, orange and white.

"Those two?" Sirius asks kindly

Harry nods.

Sirius tells the shop keeper to pick up those two kittens and hands them to Harry. When a phoenix lands on Harry's shoulder a Shadow Phoenix.

"What will you name them?" Sirius asks

"Jade, Pearl, Emeralds and Mystery", Harry whispers

"Here Harry this is a Sable, Lion and a Basilisk Egg", Bellatrix says handing them to him

"Nala, Simba, Sashandra", Harry whispers

Bellatrix was also happy Harry talked again.

"Here is a wolf cub and grim cub", King Fleamont says

"Balto and Anubis", Harry says

"I got you two Husky's", Minerva says handing over

"Demon and Angel", Harry says

"I got you two German Shepherds they are good guard dogs", Amelia says

"Maya and Rusty", Harry whispers

Sirius was happy Harry finally talked. Sirius pays for the pets that all the children got. And they go back to the cars then to the palace to start their new life…

* * *

 _Hogwarts_

* * *

"How could Black and Lestrange escape!? Now they have Harry!" Remus says

"We will find them", Dumbledore says, "He will have to come here on his 11th birthday because of the contract"

"That is still a while to wait", Remus says

They both knew they had to find Harry both for different reasons. Dumbledore wanted Harry to be a gullible boy and Remus loved Harry and wanted him safe…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**

* * *

1\. Prince Harald James Fleamont Sirius Lokhi Nicholas Olban (31st of July 1990)

2\. Princess Rosalina Lillian Alexandra Sulpicia (31st of July 1990)

3\. Princess Chrysanthemum Audrey Victoria Stelle (31st of July 1990)

4\. Princess Pandora Marie Ebony Athena (31st of July 1990)

5\. Princess Iolanthe Jasmine Rosemary Bellona (31st of July 1990)

6\. Princess Morgana Lilac Aphrodite Hecate (31st of July 1990)

7\. Princess Acacia Grace Hera Victoria (31st of July 1990)

8\. Princess Indigo Blossom Minerva Lashandra (31st of July 1990)

9\. Princess Carnation Olga Alexandra Maria (31st of July 1990)

10\. Prince Ryder Frank Jarillon Larkin (31st of July 1990)

11\. Princess Dorea Marlene Rowena Evangelina (31st of July 1990)

12\. Prince Ignotus Severus Aubrey Basil (31st of July 1990)

13\. Prince Ryuga Saffron Godric Geran (31st of July 1990)

14\. Prince Louis Kail William Antonio (31st of July 1990)

15\. Prince Tiberius Narcissus Octavian Talton (31st of July 1990)

16\. Princess Cherry Dorcas Nesayallindra Lilad (31st of July 1990)

17\. Prince Arthur Lewis Orieus Machair (31st of July 1990)

18\. Princess Ocra Amelia Aislinn Eartha (31st of July 1990)

19\. Princess Begonia Coco Ziggy Solace (31st of July 1990)

20\. Prince Abraham Balin Ash Poseidon (31st of July 1990)

21\. Prince Ralston Alexei Nicholas Hephaestus (31st of July 1990)

22\. Princess Bluebell Anastasia Tatiana Sarah (21st of August 1991)

23\. Princess Magnolia Liselle Julianna Frigga (21st of August 1991)

24\. Princess Freesia Euphemia Grace Dorea (21st of August 1991)

25\. Princess Ivy Maeve Rochelle Nyx (21st of August 1991)

26\. Princess Lotus Maria Callie Persephone (21st of August 1991)

27\. Princess Daffodil Liliad Delta Minerva (21st of August 1991)

28\. Prince Charlus Thor Oberon Remus Merlin (21st of August 1991)

29\. Prince Charles Steven Tristan Dunstan Zeus (21st of August 1991)

30\. Princess Dahlia Hope Sofia Amphitrite (21st of August 1991)

31\. Princess Violet Evelyn Athenodora Hera (21st of August 1991)

32\. Prince Matthew Christian Kiron Hades (21st of August 1991)

33\. Princess Zinnia Yvaine Melody Farbauti (21st of August 1991)

21 Siblings and Duodecaplets (12)


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

Harry had grown up on Mythsun island with his siblings he hadn't completely gotten over what had happened to him. But he was better thanks to his Uncle Padfoot and Aunts and his Grandparents. He also met his mates who where living her now but would go to Hogwarts with him. Except Lady Artemis and Zoe. Lady Hestia would be there but invisible to all but those her know about her.

He had grown up like a Prince. As he was a Crown Prince of Mythsun, Spitfire, Desert Heat, Waterfall and Shooting Star. And Heir Apparent to Alfheim. And a Prince of Asgard and Jotunheim and other Prince roles. He had come into his inheritance on his 10th birthday early because of how much heritage he had so did his siblings.

Today was his, Rosalina, Chrysanthemum, Pandora, Iolanthe, Morgana, Carnation and Abraham were getting their letters today. And a big Ball had been planned for their birthday.

Harry got up with his kneazle Jade in his arms while his other familiars follow him to the private dinning room. With his siblings with him.

Everyone was waiting as he and his siblings walked in.

"Happy Birthday!" everyone calls

Harry smiles, "Thank you"

"Thank you", the other octuplets say

His Grandmother Queen Euphemia hugs him tight and he was passed around all the ladies and then his Grandfather King Fleamont hugged him and his Uncle Padfoot and Aunt Bella. His grandfather and godfathers concubines hug him too.

Soon they all sit down to eat breakfast then do presents. Minerva was here and she gave the octuplets a letter each.

 _Mr H Moonstar-Potter-Black-Mythsun-Spitfire-Desertheat-Shootingstar-Waterfall_

 _Mythsun Island_

 _Hogwarts School of_

 _Witchcraft and Wizardry_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, international Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Mr Moonstar-Potter-Black-Mythsun-Spitfire-Desertheat-Shootingstar-Waterfall,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1st September. We await your owl by no later than July 31st._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

 _ **Hogwarts School of**_

 _ **Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

 _UNIFORM_

 _First Years will require:_

 _Three sets of plain work robes (Black)_

 _One plain pointe hat (Black) for day wear_

 _One pair of protective gloves (Dragon Hide or Similar)_

 _One winter cloak (Black, silver fastenings)_

 _Please Note that all pupils clothes should carry name tags_

 _SET BOOKS_

 _All Students should have a copy of each of the following:_

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshhawk_

 _A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory by Alalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginning's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

 _OTHER EQUIPMENT_

 _1 wand_

 _1 Caldron (Pewter, standard size 2)_

 _1 set of glass or crystal phials_

 _1 telescope_

 _1 set of brass scales_

 _ **Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad**_

 _ **PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**_

"So I have to go to Hogwarts?" Harry asks

"Yes. I don't like it Grandson. But Minerva, Poppy, Septima, Rolanda, Bathsheba, Pomona are there", King Fleamont says

"And my Irma Pince in the library too", Sirius adds

"What about my familiars that are not a owl, cat or toad?" Harry asks nervously holding Jade tightly

"They are allowed too come as they are your familiars", Minerva says smiling assuring at Harry

"Good because I don't what to go without them", Harry says

"When do we go shopping?" Harry asks

"Tomorrow. Now open your presents Grandsons, Granddaughters", Queen Euphemia says

Harry opens one present and sees two male and two female lion cubs. They were from Sirius.

"They seemed to be calling for me for you", Sirius explains

"Thank you Uncle Padfoot", Harry says hugging Sirius

"Anytime Pup", Sirius says smiling

 _*Do you like the names Mufusa, Aslan, Sarafina and Sarabi?* Harry asks the lion cubs_

 _*I like Mufusa*, Mufusa says_

 _*I like mine*, Sarabi says_

 _*I like mine very much*, Aslan says_

 _*I like mine very much too*, Sarafina says_

Harry also got a few defence books from Sirius too.

"Here is mine", Bellatrix says

Harry opened the box and three beautiful Wyvern was in there. They were changing colours.

 _~~My name is Harry~~ Harry hisses to the Wyvern_

 _~~Hello Master~~, the Wyvern says_

 _~~Are you male or female?~~ Harry asks_

 _~~Female~~, the Wyvern hisses_

 _~~Male~~, the Wyvern hisses_

 _~~Male~~, the other Wyvern hisses_

 _~~Spectra do you like that name?~~ Harry hisses_

 _~~I do Master~~, Spectra says curling up near Harry_

 _~~And Samba for you~~, Harry asks the other Wyvern_

 _~~I like it Master~~, Samba hisses_

 _~~Mushu for you. What do you think?~~ Harry hisses_

 _~~I like it very much~~ Mushu hisses_

"What's their name?" Bellatrix asks

"Spectra, Samba and ", Harry says

"I also got you a magical cobra", Bellatrix says

She hands him a gold, black and red snake.

~~ _Hello I am Harry do you have a name?~~ Harry asks_

 _~~I do not~~, the cobra says_

 _~~Are you a boy or girl?~~ Harry asks_

 _~~Boy~~, the cobra hisses_

 _~~Aladdin then. Do you like it?~~ Harry asks_

 _~~I do~~, Aladdin hisses and curls around Harry's neck_

"What's the name?" Bellatrix asks

"Aladdin", Harry says

Harry also got some more defence books from Bellatrix.

"I got you a water snake", Loki says handing the blue and black snake to Harry

~~ _Hello my name is Harry. Are you Male or Female?~~ Harry asks_

 _~~Male~~", the Water snake hisses_

 _~~Triton then do you like it?~~ Harry asks_

 _~~I do~~ Triton hisses_

"I got you Great Nephew a python", Hela says handing out the medium sized serpent that was black and gold

Harry immediately begins hissing at it and named it Ariel. And he got a Runespoor who he named Siam, Sasha and Sandra.

Minerva gave him a white Kneazle kitten he named Aurora and a white cat he named Duchess. And he got Transfiguration books.

Artemis gave him a white and silver female wolf.

 _==What would you like as a name?== Harry asks the wolf_

 _==I don't mind as long as it suits me==, the she-wolf says_

 _==What about Cinderella?== Harry asks_

 _==I like it. We will make good companions==, Cinderella says_

 _==I think so too. I love animals. I have another wolf named Balto he is over there==, Harry says pointing at silver and gold wolf_

 _==I will go and join him==, Cinderella says going to him_

"What did you name her?" Sirius asks curiously

"Cinderella", Harry says

"You just love your Disney movies don't you?" Queen Euphemia says smiling

"I do", Harry says smiling

Lady Hestia gave him a Fire Phoenix. He got a Lightning phoenix from his Uncle Thor. A Storm Phoenix from Lord Zeus. He got an Air Phoenix from High King Olban and High Queen Liselle. He got a Earth Phoenix from Queen Tatiana. From Queen Maeve she gave him a Snow Phoenix. Queen Frigga gave him a Spirit Phoenix. From Queen Melody of Sirens he got a Water Phoenix.

 _-Do you like Hercules noble Fire Phoenix?—Harry says_

 _-I do-, trills Hercules_

 _-Do you noble Lightning Phoenix like the name Thunderer?—Harry asks_

 _-I do-, trills Thunderer_

 _-How about the name Mulan for you noble Storm Phoenix?—Harry asks_

 _-I like that name-, Mulan reills_

 _-What about Shang for you noble Air Phoenix?—Harry asks_

 _-I like it-. Shang trills_

 _-What about Tarzan for you noble Earth Phoenix?—Harry aks_

 _-I like that name-, trills Tarzan_

 _-What about Beauty for you noble Snow Phoenix? – Harry asks_

 _-I like that name very much – Beauty trills_

 _-Do you like Esmeralda for you noble Spirit Phoenix? – Harry asks_

 _-I like that very much-, Esmeralda trills_

 _-What about Atlantis for you noble Water Phoenix? – Harry asks_

 _-I like it-, Atlantis trills_

"King Hrimhari of the Wolf-Folk, myself and our wives collated on our gifts", King Vladimir says

They handed over three Brown Bears.

 _``I am Harry. Are you boys or girls?`` Harry asks_

 _``Two boys and one girl``, they reply_

 _``Kenai, Koda and Nita then. Do you like them?`` Harry asks_

 _``I like mine``, Kenai says_

 _``I like mine too``, Koda says_

 _``I like mine very much``, Nita says_

 _``I am glad``, Harry says_

"What did you name them?" Queen Euphemia asks

"Kenai, Koda and Nita out of Brother Bear", Harry says

"We got you these four Jaguars from the Light Veela", his Great-Great Aunt Queen Richelle says

 _## Hello my name is Harry. Are you boys or girls?## Harry asks_

 _## I am a boy jaguar ##, one says_

 _## I am a girl jaguar ##, one says_

 _## I am a boy Jaguar ##, one says_

 _## I am a girl Jaguar ##, another says_

 _## What about Mowgli and Shanti, Pacha and Chicha for you four noble Jaguars_

"What did you name them?" King Fleamont asks

"Mowgli, Shanti, Pacha and Chicha. From the Jungle Book and Emperor's New Groove", Harry says

"Good names", Minerva says

"These are from your Great-Great-Great Grandfather King Steven of the Draconis and I Queen Stelle says

There were 4 Panther cubs.

 _## What sex are you all? ##, Harry asks_

 _## Two boys and two girls ##, they say_

 _## I am a boy Panther ##, the different one says_

 _## I am a boy panther ##, the other Panther says_

 _## I am a girl ##, The girl panther says_

 _## I am a girl ##, the other girl panther says_

 _## Bagheera and Baloo for the males and Akela and Raksha for the girls you noble Panthers ##, Harry says_

 _## We like those name ##, they say_

"What did you name them?" Sirius asks

"Bagheera and Baloo for the boys and Akela and Raksha for the girls from the Jungle Book", Harry says grinning

"These two are from me", King Orieus Darkborn of the Dark Veela says

Harry finds four Golden Retriever puppies.

 _^^Hello I am Harry. Are you boys or girls?^^ Harry asks_

 _^^3 Boys and 1 girl^^, they say_

 _^^ How about Hawkins, Silver, Amelia and Arrow?^^ Harry asks_

 _^^Those are nice names^^, Amelia says_

 _^^We like them^^, the boys say_

"What did you name them?" Bellatrix asks

"Hawkins, Silver, Amelia, and Arrow after Treasure Planet", Harry says

Sirius chuckles.

"Here are my family gifts since you like animals. One girl and one boy", Queen Delta of the Furies

There were two Labrador puppies.

 _^^Do you like the names Kida and Milo?^^ Harry asks_

 _^^I like Kida^^ Kida says_

 _^^I like Milo^^ Milo says_

"I named them Kida and Milo from Atlantis: Lost City", Harry says

"These two are from Septima and myself. One boy and one girl", Bathsheba says

These were two King Charles Caviller Spaniels puppies.

 _^^Do you two like the names Lady and Tramp?^^ Harry asks_

 _^^I do like it^^, Tramp says_

 _^^I do too^^, Lady says_

King Christian and Queen Yvaine of the Stars gave him five Japanese Spitz's he named Caspian, Gentle, Magnificent, Valiant and Just from the Chronicles of Narnia. From his betrothed he got two Rough Colies he named Robin and Marian from Roblin Hood. And he also got from them two Snow Leopards he named Pan and Wendy from Peter Pan. From his siblings he got two Bernese Mountain Dogs he named Pongo and Perdita from 101 Dalmatians. He got two Clouded Leopards named Jasmine and Kuzco. Then he got two Border Collies he named Friar Tuck and Little John. He also got two Snow Leopards Little John and King Richard.

King Odin gave him two Ravens.

"" _Would you like the name Pocahontas? And Powhatan?"" Harry asks_

"" _We like then"", the Ravens say_

From the rest of the family he got an owl which he and the owl finally picked one after bickering her name was Hedwig. She was white with gold eyes.

From the other Concubines he got 4 kittens O'Malley who was orange, Toulouse who was Orange and Black, Marie who was white and Berlioz who was black. From the public Two South China Tigers he named Yao and Mei. Two Bengal Tigers named Debsirindra and Somanass both female. Two Siberian Tigers named Tuptim and Chululongkorm, a female and male. And Three White Bengal Tigers named Watson, Holmes and Adler from Sherlock Holmes.

From Sirius and Bellatrix as a joint present were 5 German Shepherds that they new they were his favourite breed of dog. He named them after the three musketeers Athos, Porthos, Aramis, D'Artagnan, Constance and Milday.

He got a lot of books also.

"I also give you this dimensional storage box. All your familiars will fit in here", Loki says handing over the box

"Thank you Grandfather Loki", Harry says

"I have petition the Department of Magical Education and you are allowed your own room. It would not surprise me if you ended up in Ravenclaw. They each have their own rooms there", Minerva says smiling

"Thank you. I wouldn't feel comfortable with someone else but my siblings", Harry says

"Your welcome. Also you are allowed to have two familiar with you at all times. I only told the Govender's that an abused child was coming and needed the comfort", Minerva says

"Thanks", Harry says

"You can bring a snake with you as well if they hide", Minerva says winking

Harry giggles, "Thank you"

His siblings also opened there presents and got a few familiars and books.

"We are taking you and your siblings too get your wand today while the ball is being set up", Queen Euphemia says

"Ok when do we leave?" Carnation asks

"Now since you are all dressed", Queen Euphemia says

They leave and got to a local wandmaker who made wands from scratch.

"Your Majesty. it is time for the Crown Prince, Princesses and Princes for their wands", Jayden Smith says

"It is", Queen Euphemia says

"Who wants to go first?" Mr Smith asks

"I will got youngest to oldest", Ralston says

"Just put you hands over the woods and cores", Mr Smith says

Ralston does what he is told. Three woods and Three Cores light up.

"This is Blackthorn, Black Walnut and Silver Lime with Phoenix Feather, Basilisk Scale and Pegasus feather. With your blood and hair", Mr Smith says handing the wand to Ralston

Abraham does and two woods glow and two cores.

"I need a drop of blood and a hair so the wand will only work for you", Mr Smith says

Abraham does what he is told.

"This is Silver Lime and Black Walnut wood with Phoenix Tears and Hungarian Horntail Heartstrings", Mr Smith says handing the wand over

Carnation puts out her hand and two woods glow and two cores. She then gives her blood and hair.

"This is Cypress and Silver Lime with Fire Phoenix feather and Unicorn Hair", Mr Smith says

Indigo goes next. And Two woods light up and one core.

"This is Rosewood and Red Oak and Veela Hair", Mr Smith says handing Indigo the wand

Acacia was next and three woods light up for her and two cores.

"Red Ash, Black Walnut, and Ivy with Veela Hair and Thestral Hair", Mr Smith says

"Thank you", Acacia says

Morgana puts her hand over the box and three woods glow and four cores.

"This is Black Walnut, Yew, and Holly wood with Unicorn Horn, Water Phoenix Father, Chinese Fireball Dragon Heartstring and Runespoor Scale", Mr Smith says handing over the wand

Iolanthe puts her hand over the woods and four woods glow and three cores.

"This is Ebony, Ivy, Hazel, Yew with a Snow Phoenix Feather, Thestral Hair and Horned Serpent Horn", Mr Smith says handing her the wand

Pandora puts out her wand and three woods glow and two cores.

"This is Fir Wood, Mahogany Wood and Aspen. With Spirt Phoenix Feather and Basilisk Horn", Mr Smith says handing over the wand

Chrysanthemum puts out her hand and four woods glow and two cores.

"This is English Oak, Mahogany Wood, Pear Wood and Poplar Wood with Earth Phoenix Feather and Shell", Mr Smith says

Rosalina puts out her hand over the woods and three glow and three cores.

"This is Hawthorn, Laurel and Rosewood with Phoenix Tears, Basilisk Vernon a Unicorn Hair", Mr Smith says, "Now for the Crown Prince"

Harry puts out his hand over the woods and a lot glows. Same with the cores

"Now your familiar hairs", Mr Smith says

Harry was done what he was asked.

"Your wand is one of a king and very powerful I have never seen one with so many woods and cores. It is made of Black Ash, White Ash, Red Ash, Red Oak, English Oak, White Popular, Redwood, Ivy, Ebony, Black Walnut, Aspen, Cherry, Cypress, Chestnut, Holly, Silver Lime, Elm, Cedar, Blackthorn, Rowen, Willow, and Mahogany. With cores Basilisk Venom, Thestral Hair, Pegasus Feather, Kneazle Whispers, Shadow, Lightning, Storm, Fire, Earth, Water, Air and Spirit Phoenix Feathers, Phoenix Tears, Horned Serpent Horn, Unicorn Hair, Antipodean Opaleye Dragon Heartstring and your familiars hair", Mr Smith says handing over the wand

Harry feels magic run through his body and the wand lets out Turquoise, Gold and White sparks.

"Well done Your Highness", Mr Smith says

"How much do we owe you?" Queen Euphemia asks

"80 Galleons", Mr Smith says

Queen Euphemia gives him the Galleons and then Harry's betrothed get there wands this included Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, Su Li, Padma Patil, Mandy Brocklehurst, Lilith Moon, Isobel and Morag MacDonald, Megan Jones, Susan Bones, Mackendra McGonagall, Julia Scamander and Cherry Ollivander get there wands and pay for them and they leave to go to the palace. King Fleamont was waiting.

"Got your wands?" King Fleamont asks

"Yes Grandfather", the kids say

"Harry you have to partially claim your mates as your concubines now so nothing can separate you from them", King Fleamont says

"How do I do it Grandfather?" Harry asks

"Say their full name, your full name and age then, by right of inheritance and emancipation of the Heir of the put house name by right of inheritance take you their full name I take your mind, body, heart, magic and soul and on my 14th birthday I will complete this bond. So I say so smote it be", King Fleamont says, "You place your wand at her neck"

"Daphne you first", Harry says

"Daphne Freya Greengrass, I Crown Prince Harald James Fleamont Sirius Lokhi Nicholas Olban Moonstar-Potter-Black-Mythsun-Spitfire-Desertheat-Waterfall-Shootingstar, age 11, by right of inheritance and emancipation of Heir to the Imperial and Most Royal House of Pendragon by right of inheritance take you Daphne Freya Greengrass. I take your mind, body, heart, magic, and soul. And on my 14th birthday I will complete this bone. So I say so smote it be!" Harry says

Daphne's neck glows and a black collar was on her neck. Just like full concubines. Harry does the rest to make sure nobody could take his girls away from him. After all they have helped him heal over all these years from the Dursley's.

Now they were getting ready for the ball that was prepared in Crown Prince Harald 'Harry' Princess Rosalina, Princess Chrysanthemum, Princess Pandora, Princess Iolanthe, Princess Morgana, Princess Acacia, Princess Indigo, Princess Carnation, Prince Abraham and Prince Ralston.

Harry was dressed in the finest clothes and looked just like a Prince with his silver and gold crown. They were all waiting on the outside of the doors. With Harry's betrothed.

"Presenting his Highness Prince Ralston Alexei Nicholas Hephaestus", the Herald says

Ralston enters the throne room.

"Presenting his Highness Prince Abraham Balin Ash Poseidon", the Herald says

Abraham comes out to the clapping.

"Presenting her Highness Princess Begonia Coco Ziggy Solace", the Herald says

Begonia enters the throne room too clapping

"Presenting her Highness Princess Ocra Amelia Aislinn Eartha", the Herald says

Ocra enters to clapping.

"Presenting his Highness Prince Arthur Lewis Orieus Machair", the Herald says

Arthur goes into clapping.

"Presenting her Highness Princess Cherry Dorcas Nesayallindra Lilad", the Herald says

Cherry goes in again to clapping

"Presenting his Highness Prince Tiberius Narcissus Octavian Talton", the Herald says

Tiberius enters to clapping

"Presenting his Highness Prince Louis Kail William Antonio", the Herald says

Louis goes into clapping.

"Presenting his Highness Prince Ryuga Saffron Godric Geran", the Herald says

Ryuga goes into clapping too.

"Presenting his Highness Prince Ignotus Severus Aubrey Basil", the Herald says

Ignotus goes into the throne room to clapping.

"Presenting her Highness Princess Dorea Marlene Rowena Evangelina", the Herald says

Dorea enters to clapping

"Presenting his Highness Prince Ryder Frank Jallion Larkin", the Herald says

Ryder enters to clapping in the throne room.

"Presenting Her Highness Princess Carnation Olga Alexandra Maria", the Herald says

Carnation goes into the room smiling.

"Presenting Her Highness Princess Indigo Blossom Minerva Lashandra", the Herald says

Indigo comes into the throne room smiling.

"Presenting her Highness Princess Acacia Grace Hera Victoria", the Herald says

Acacia goes into clapping.

"Presenting her Highness Morgana Lilac Aphrodite Hecate", the Herald says

Morgana goes to clapping.

"Presenting her Highness Iolanthe Jasmine Rosemary Bellona", the Herald says

Iolanthe goes into the throne room to clapping.

"Presenting her Highness Princess Pandora Marie Ebony Athena", the Herald says

Pandora goes into clapping too.

"Presenting her Highness Princess Chrysanthemum Audrey Victoria Stelle", the Herald says

Chrysanthemum goes into clapping.

"Presenting her Highness Princess Rosalina Lillian Alexandra Sulpicia", the Herald says

Rosalina goes into clapping too.

"Presenting the Crown Prince his Highness Harald James Fleamont Sirius Lokhi Nicholas Olban Moonstar-Potter-Black-Mythsun-Spitfire-Desertheat-Waterfall-Shootingstar and his Ladies Lady Artemis, Lady Hestia, Lady Zoe Nightshade, Lady Daphne Greengrass, Lady Tracey Davis, Lady Su Li, Lady Luna Lovegood, Lady Padma Patil, Lady Mandy Brocklehurst, Lady Lilith Moon, Ladies Isobel and Morag MacDougal, Lady Katherine Bell, Lady Megan Jones, Lady Susan Bones, Lady Mackendra McGonagall, Lady Julia Scamander, Lady Penelope Clearwater, Lady Cherry Ollivander, Lady Katya Flitwick, Lady Aslade, Lady Kaetia Dixon, Lady Sephrenia, Queen Katiryia, Lady Polgara, Lady Poledra, Lady Cyradis, and Lady Fleur Delacour", the Herald says

Harry enters to the loudest applauses of all as he is the Crown Prince. He walks out and everyone was cheering. He goes down the stairs to his Grandfather and Grandmothers throne and takes his seat next to his Grandfather as he was heir.

King Fleamont stands and all went quiet.

"As you all know my heir Crown Prince Harald James Fleamont Sirius Lokhi Nicholas Olban Moonstar-Potter-Black-Mythsun-Spitfire-Desertheat-Waterfall-Shootingstar, and my grandchildren. Are leaving for Hogwarts soon. They will join their ancestors in those hollowed halls. But he does confront our enemy Albus Dumbledore", King Fleamont says

There were growls at that name.

"But we have trained them for this day since they were returned to us a couple of years ago thanks to Lord Sirius Black who as you all know has political Asylum here. The gods have trained them and wen have. But here we know on my heirs and grandchildren's 11th birthday and they will be heading to Hogwarts in a month. I wish they all the best and for the safest travels. May the gods bless their journey. And I hope they will remember everything we have taught them over the years", King Fleamont says

"We will", they say

"To my Heir and Grandchildren!" King Fleamont says raising his glass

Everyone takes a drink.

"To the gods!", King Fleamont says raising his glass again

"To the gods!" everyone echoes

"Now let the party begin", King Fleamont says giving the official go ahead

King Fleamont watches Harry dance with all his betrothed including Lady Artemis and Lady Hestia. He hoped sending his grandchildren to Hogwarts would be the right decision…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**

* * *

** Lion Language

~~ Snake Language/Reptile Language

## Cat/Big Cats/Kneazle Language

^^ Dog Language

\- Phoenix Language

== Wolf Language

++ Owl Language

``Bear Language

"" Bird Language


End file.
